Plum Blossoms
by hajimenokizu
Summary: A Miburo wolf and an unnamed Hitokiri, a woman who brought them together and who in death shall tear them apart. An attempt at a side story to the RK OVA. WARNING: ALTERNATE PAIRING! [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

**Plum Blossoms: Prologue

* * *

**

"What's wrong sir?"

"I thought I smelled plum blossoms."

"But it's summer."

"It must be blooming out of season."

His golden eyes caught the sight, a young man dragging a woman crossing a dark road heading for the alley. Saitou Hajime watched unaware that this will be the last time he will see the woman named Yukishiro Tomoe. Fighting an urge to go after them, he knew that the person was indeed the Hitokiri Battousai and the woman behind him was to be his downfall. A vendetta Saitou knew quite well even if the laws of the Shinsengumi, the "Hatto" forbade personal fights. Tomoe was not a Shinsengumi and he will wait for her until the time comes that she is ready.

"Find Katsura Kogoro! Search every inch if you have to." He shouted and proceeded to tie the Ishin whom they will keep as prisoner. The real fight has finally broken out, it was only a matter of time but at least for now they were victorious in keeping Kyoto safe from the works of Yoshida and Miyabe. The advocates of Sonnoi-joi failed and that was just fine for the amber eyed wolf.

_They are a bunch of morons… To start a war that will tear this nation apart. They are mistaken if they think the Shinsengumi will stay back and just watch as they try to set the whole of Kyoto ablaze!_

A dangerous glint in his eyes was the only hint of what he was thinking. The soul behind the eternally placid face was always hidden to everyone except to a few like Okita Souji.

"Saitou-san, we did it. We won." Souji smiled at the third Captain.

"How many times will I tell you Okita-kun to test your words to make sure they are palatable to the ears?" He turned once to Souji and narrowed his eyes before turning back to the prisoner.

"Take him away." He commanded to the recruits.

"Saitou-san, you really should try to be more optimistic." The young man got up and fixed his sleeves. "Maa… Look at this." He said pointing to his uniform, "and I was trying hard not to get any blood on it."

"Tch…" Saitou shook his head and left heading for the compound in Mibu, not bothering to join the parade as was instructed by Hijikata. He already knew that the Fukuchou will use this "success" to further the funding and name of the Shinsengumi, not only in Kyoto but in Aizu as well. As for himself, he refused to be used in such a manner. What he did now as part of the Shinsengumi, he did because he was a Samurai who followed the code of Shidou. Although, he did applaud Hijikata's mind with these matters, without funding and the favorable outlook of the Aizu Han they cannot support themselves in Kyoto. Still he had always walked his own path and for now his path lied parallel to them… And parallel to Aizu. It is no wonder he was still working as Matsudaira-sama's spy. He scowled, there is no one that can be trusted in this day and age. If the Daimyo of Aizu did not trust his own men then there is something very wrong with that, but he was here to prove the Daimyo wrong after all he had worked with the Shinsengumi for quite some time. Perhaps the organization was not perfect but the Fukuchou has instituted rules that made sense even if he was branded an "Oni' because of it and the Kyokuchou, Kondou Isami had kept the group together after the assassination of Serizawa Kamo.

Reaching the compound first, he decided to avoid the main gate and climb the wall at the back. They had left behind six men to make sure the compound was guarded just in case the Ishin's proved to be their treacherous self and attacked. But tonight, they did not… The Choshu house itself was surrounded, not only by the Shinsengumi but also by the Kyoto Shoshidai, particularly the Mimawarigumi.

Sliding the door to his quarters, he removed the bloodied uniform and tossed them to a corner. Blood… The smell to him as always been distinctive for many reasons, perhaps the main reason though was when his father committed seppuku for failing to live up to the Akashi-han. But the youngest son of Yamaguchi Yuusuke had promised himself that he will not fall like his father, even if, he was not of pure samurai lineage. Yamaguchi Hajime was no more and today, he was Saitou Hajime a follower of Bushidou, a strong man who walked his own path and always will.

These thoughts consumed him as he stood by the window taking a sip of the cold sake. He scowled slightly knowing that sake should be enjoyed when it is hot or at least warm. Lately the sake has been tasting quite bitter for himself but not the other night, when he shared it with Tomoe. The woman who's vendetta would put an end to the Ishin's most capable manslayer, the Hitokiri Battousai. If only she could've waited or put aside her grudge, then he can get rid of the Hitokiri with his own code. Taking another swig at the sake, he looked out the window above the shadow of the trees there was an eerie silence just like when he was out on patrol. The moon though seemed to turn a shade of red he noticed, a foreboding of things to come.

_The war has started and we shall crush the Choshu-han. Aizu will be victorious if the Satsuma clan proves itself a true ally… And with the Hitokiri gone, the battle should be short and then I can go and look for Tomoe.

* * *

_

(Notes: This fic will be a companion to the OVA, so you'll see lines and similarities etc. etc. Again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the owners are Sony Corp and the writer Watsuki Sensei. No profit was made, I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. Questions/Comments etc will be answered in my livejournal account: hajimenokizu

Sentences in italics are "thoughts")


	2. Chapter 1: Determination

A few days before...

The streets are teeming with strangers, she thought to herself and once again her hand slid towards the tanto for solace. She had left her home, her father and beloved brother behind to fulfill a promise to herself... To give herself peace but most importantly Kiyosato as well.

"The Mibu wolves are coming! Out of the way!" A peddler shouted from a distance jolting her back to the road that to her seemed more like an apparition. Quickly but in even paces she settled herself behind the crowd, watching as the uniformed men in asagiroo walked past.

"Who are they?" She asked the nearest man who was shouting earlier.

"They're part of the Kyoto Shoshidai. It's better you keep away from them, they say they're here to protect Kyoto but they're vicious." The peddler shook his head, "I should go, I still have a number of Getas to sell."

"Thank you." She replied quietly while following the men with her eyes as they turned the corner. Quickly she moved to cut through the alley, knowing that if she did so and walk up the other side of the street she could catch up with them.

"Saitou-san... The smell from earlier wasn't it white plums?"

"Be quiet Okita-kun, we are on patrol, be alert."

The young man smiled as he looked up to the third Captain. "Just like I said earlier Saitou-san maybe all the blood of the men you killed..." Okita Souji looked up to the third captain and smiled, "Maybe they have dulled your senses."

"Tch ahou." The third Captain separated himself from the rest, while Okita waved at him smiling.

"The fukuchou will look for him Okita-kun." Harada ran up from behind the young man scratching his head slightly. "Why did you let him leave?"

Okita crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I smelled plum blossoms and he did too."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The young man stretched his arms and then settled his hand across the back of his neck. "I can't wait to get back. All this unrest is getting me tense." He laughed softly as they got to the gates. "Hopefully when Saitou-san gets back he won't be as grumpy as usual ne?"

The big man shook his head. "I don't know about that. He's good with a sword but he needs a lesson in being more sociable, the man is quiet but he gives me the creeps."

"Oh come on Harada-san. He's not that bad." Souji laughed. "He's not cut off your spear yet after all."

"You better stop that talk Souji! I'm a master of the spear and you know that! Even he can't win against me using that sword of his. It's too short."

"Hai hai!" The young man smiled and patted Harada's back. "I'll see you later Harada-san. I've got to report to Kondou-san." Running off, Harada directed the rest of the men back to their quarters.

* * *

It was too late as she looked down towards the corner of the road. There were no signs of the men in asagiroo. She sighed and dusted her white kimono. In a hot day like this one, the streets were dry and dust was everywhere.

"Now how am I to find that place?" She thought out loud, frowning slightly.

"What place are you looking for?"

She spun around surprised. A tall man was leaning at a wall just towards the entrance of the alley that she came from.

Walking up to him, able to regain back her composure. She inquired in an even manner, "How did you get behind me?"

"Does it matter? You do see that I am from the Kyoto Shoshidai." He continued to lean on the wall but hid his hand in his haori.

Tomoe let her eyes gaze at him from head to toe. His demeanor was that of a man who was sure of himself, a confidence bordering on cockiness.

"No it does not." She said quietly. "You are from the Shoshidai? Perhaps you can point me to the Mimawarigumi?"

"Why should I do that?" Saitou Hajime could feel the side of his lips quirking into a slight smirk.

"It is a personal matter."

The third captain narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Your accent... You are not from Kyoto. Did you just arrive here?"

"Yes... Please if you can just point me in the right direction and I shall go on my way." Tomoe clasped her hands together but did not look away, a gesture that the third Captain did not miss.

"Quite a courageous one to come all the way here to look for the Mimawarigumi... Either that or you are a foolish woman looking for trouble. Either way, if it is a personal matter, I am not obliged to assist you."

The third captain looked up non-chalantly, his senses quite aware that this woman was the one who smelled of plum blossoms. It still escaped him why Souji of all people decided to piss him off today. Did he perhaps wanted him to bring this woman back to their headquarters in Mibu? That was unacceptable, the boy has been hanging out too much with the Harada and Nagakura... To be thinking of women at such a time like this when Kyoto was consumed with infidels and killing was rampant on the streets, what the young man was thinking completely baffled him. He refused to see Okita Souji as a bumbbling fool like some of the other Captains. Takeda Kanryuusai for one.

Tomoe watched him as he paid no attention to her. Those eyes she had noticed earlier were a cold color of gold. Her breathing became slightly off kilter as she braced herself. She pressed her hands together as if in an effort to make herself speak further. The man was at the very least rude. Vaguely she wondered if most people in Kyoto were like this. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

She steeled herself. Patience, right now with Kiyosato gone she had all the time in the world. She can afford to be patient. "You do not have to tell me but please do answer my question. Where can I find the Mimawarigumi and since you are from the Shoshidai, I'm sure you can refer me to their Chief."

He scoffed and started to walk off. "It's too bad you do not listen. I have no reason to help you. Go search Kyoto I'm sure you'll find them in a day or two."

Saitouchuckled and started to make his way back to the compound. The woman might find them, but where she is now... Not to far from Shimabara, Saitou knew that only they the Shinsengumi patrolled this area. And the more affluent area up north, closer to Nijo castle was where their rivals were situated. As he walked further, he thought that if the woman had only been upfront, he would gladly help her find her way. He wasn't an overly rude man but he did believe in the golden rule. Rules are needed in society after all and much more so between people. Too bad the equality he had always sought was not to be found here in Kyoto. The Mimawarigumi were a testament to that, since they were composed mostly of privileged young men and men from the higher class of society, they got the best area to patrol... One of the cleanest and peaceful in the whole of Kyoto, while they being composed mostly of ronin and farmers were secluded to the South where not a single day passes where there is no screaming on the street. He did not begrudge Katamori for assigning him to the Shinsengumi to spy for him internally. There was no discrimination in that respect... However staying in the Shinsengumi did show him the inequality and reminded him that if his father did not buy the samurai title, perhaps he would not be worth a candle to anyone in Aizu... For there would be no opportunity to even speak to the Daimyo and present his case as someone effective and to be trusted. He would be like the rest of the Shinsengumi... Like pawns being used temporarily and when the time comes, will be discarded like dirty rags.

Frowning at the thoughts that raced in his mind, he paid no attention to the people who passed him. To him they were inconsequential until the time they proved to be a nuisance to the peace. A nuisance to his group... He stopped short, since when did he ever consider himself part of the Shinsengumi, he wondered. Silently he chastised himself, he was a spy. A good one and whatever it was that happens to him personally in the compound whether it be good or bad, has no bearing on his work for the Daimyo. He will prove to them, to the Daimyo and to the Bakufu, that he was useful unlike his father who contented himself as kenjutsu intructor thrown from place to place to train children of low ranked samurai. The amber eyed man would free himself someday from the humiliation his father had brought by buying that title.

The sun beat down on his back as he walked the streets. He could've taken off his haori but in public, a true samurai carries himself in proper decorum.A little heat won't kill him after all, however the growling in his stomach might, he thought to himself. Looking around, he found a place where he can finally relax so he parted the noren and entered the restaurant.

"Irraishaimase!" An older man probably in his fourties greeted him. "Please take a seat."

Saitou chose a spot where he could not be easily seen, closer to the kitchen entrance. Taking off his wakizashi and nippontou, he sat it beside him protectively before finally sitting on the cushion. he rested his back agains the wooden board that separated his table from the rest. He does not want to be seen, nor does he want to see any familiar places. He liked these moments... When he can be alone. It is better, he thought to himself, to be alone.

"Do you have something cold but filling?" He asked as he let his eyes stare back.

"Hmmm. I would recommend on a hot day like this some zaru soba."

"Then that's what I'll have. And later if you can bring me some sake."

"I'm sorry but we don't serve sake here." The old man shook his head, "But I will have your soba ready in a few minutes."

"Fine."

The old man nodded and left Saitou to his thoughts. Bored out of his mind, Saitou's hand unconsciously glided on top of the saya of his nippontou as he stared out the solitary window to his right.

* * *

Tomoe unabashed at the third Captain, followed him to the restaurant. She kept several paces away from him, to make sure that he did not detect he was being followed. If she followed him around, eventually he'll either meet up with the other Shoshidai groups and if that did not happen, then he will eventually go back to his base. Perhaps there, someone can help her and she does not have to deal with an overly difficult man. She frowned. Kyoto was such a huge place and not knowing anyone did not help her case at all. She sat close to the door, so that she will not miss him if he decided to leave. The wooden boards which separates each table to the next were definitely a good thing to hide her presence. It is too bad though, she cannot see at all what he was doing.

After a few more minutes of waiting, she saw the old man, who seems to be the owner of the restaurant come out with a tray. It was then that she had an excellent idea. Patiently, she waited to be served.

"And for you miss?" Asked the owner.

"What is that man having?" Tomoe nodded towards where Saitou was sitting.

"Zaru soba. Will you have that?"

She shook her head. "Let me pay for his order please. He is a -friend-."

The old man shook his head bewildered. "That's a bit unconventional young lady." He reprimanded her. "Even if you are friends... You are the woman after all."

She stared down at the table for a long moment, wondering why everything was such an ordeal. It was bad enough that she had left home and her beloved brother Enishi... He did not take it well when she left. But she left for a reason... To find peace for her beloved. For Kiyosato. This was all for Kiyosato. Her dark eyes suddenly looked up to the owner.

"I implore you, I need that man's help."

The old man sighed, "As you wish. I must warn you though that he does not strike me as someone who will appreciate such a gesture."

"It is alright." Tomoe slightly smiled as she thought of how these little setbacks were just temporary and that soon she can find peace. "Please bring me some sea breem as well."

"As you wish."

After an hour a furious wolf stood from where he sat. He spat a curse to the owner and shoved him aside, heading straight to where Tomoe was sitting. All eyes were on him as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Under-handedness is unbecoming in a woman..." He hissed not looking back at her.

"My name is Yukishiro Tomoe." She replied half panting as he dragged her forcefully through the streets.

"Well Tomoe, speak up on why you would pay for my meal." He gripped her hand tightly, "No don't. I already know."

"Yes you do. All I need is some information."

"Which as I've said, I will not give you. The Shoshidai must fixate itself towards the enemy and not on some mysterious whim that you are eluding too."

Her dark eyes flickered for a moment. Angry at the man before her... "It is NOT a whim! For you to dismiss it so lightly..." At once she jerked her wrist trying to free herself but Saitou Hajime did not let go, instead he jerked her towards the direction of a sake vendor.

"You are incorrigable. I am trying to talk to you..."

"Yes I know." He turned once to her and then back at the Sake vendor. Picking a bottle, he paid the sake vendor and was once again on the move.

"Are you even listening?" Her voice tremored.

"Yes... But so far what you have given me is -garbage-." He looked back at her and smirked. "If you want to talk and if you want my help, you'll have to cooperate and agree to -my- terms."

Her mouth opened slightly. A multitude of possibilities running through her mind. She was here in Kyoto alone... And now a man who is a complete stranger and much more stronger than her was dragging her to an unknown place... Could he be proposing that they? Her heart pounded in fear of the possibilities. He could force her, she knew no one... Aside from the tanto she kept to her side, it is only as effective as it's weilder and she has never been good at handling weapons.

She looked around hastily, trying to figure out how to get away from this man. His lecherous hands touching her, twisting her arm to come with him. Panick etched itself quickly to every corner of her being. She tried to push him away, but that only lent for his grip to tightening like a vise. As he looked back at her, the smirk that was planted on his face earlier seemed to turn into a sour grin. His face to her was lecherous.

"I am not that kind of woman. Let go of me."

"No."

"You cannot have your way with me." She hissed. She will not give herself to this vile creature. She had promised herself to Kiyosato and she would rather die.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled and proceeded to drag her through the streets. His stride was fast as the wind picked up and sent part of his haori flying along with him.

"I will shout." She threatened. It was still daylight after all... And there were still people on the streets.

"No one will come near you." He replied not looking back.

Tomoe bit her lip. "You don't know that."

Another chuckle escaped his lips and buried itself to Tomoe's ears. "Perhaps... But then again you'll never get what you want."

Slowly his words sinked in to her... What he was trying to say. He was -bargaining- with her. She looked around once again as she got dragged. Her life had been over weeks ago... She existed only for one thing and that was for Kiyosato. To give him peace... This was only the beginning, if she did not get through this, she asked herself how could she do what she must? How can she kill the man who had taken her beloved away so callously? This... was just a small payment to start what she should've started the first day she had heard Kiyosato was taken from her forever. Slowly she stopped resisting and the amber eyed man looked back at her and grinned.

"Good choice Tomoe."

She followed him in silence. Determined to do what she must.

* * *

(Notes: This fic will be a companion to the OVA, so you'll see lines and similarities etc. etc. Again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the owners are Sony Corp and the writer Watsuki Sensei. No profit was made, I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. Questions/Comments etc will be answered in my livejournal account: hajimenokizu

Sentences in italics are "thoughts")


	3. Chapter 2: A Plea for the Wolf

Chapter 2: A Plea for the Wolf

"What place is this?" Tomoe asked her eyes running after the lodge keeper who just handed the amber eyed wolf the keys.

The wolf closed the door behind them and looked out the solitary window, soon the afternoon will end and night will begin. He will get his answers of course with whatever means necessary.

"If you are going to keep me here... At the very least you should tell me where we are." She kept her voice steady. There was nothing to be done but move forward with this man. However she never did like being kept in the dark, just like that first week when her family kept the news of Kiyosato's death from her. Of course this was very different, still she's changed in a way. She was no longer the lovestruck child who did not question things around her and held on to nothing but hope. In a few weeks time after her tears bled her dry, she emerged with conviction. A person who knew that in order to move on she needed peace and there was only one way to get it... To take the life of the man who killed Kiyosato.

He noticed her face become taut in only a matter of a few seconds. Her furrowed brows, told the wolf that the woman before him had something heavy on her mind. "A guilty conscience perhaps?" He asked himself. But it all came down to one thing, that he will not let her interfere with their work for a foolish whim, whatever it was.

"You're now in the heart of Shimabara." He leaned by the wall crossing his arms, a confident smirk grazing his lips. "Careful if you do decide to go out, this place is riddled with leeches like myself."

A waft of wind caught his nostrils and with it came the smell of tobacco and he frowned. Someone from the other room was clearly smoking and he wanted one for himself. Too bad it was too inconvenient to carry a pipe around and that the tobacco in this area was usually mixed with opium or pot... Something that he as a samurai found deplorable because it impeded his ability to think clearly. He grinned though at the irony of the tobacco to alcohol... And finally decided sake at least kept him warm during the cold days and hot during battle.

That's when he noticed Tomoe herself reaching for the bottle of sake he bought earlier.

"Do you drink?" He asked. Women of course in his opinion were not supposed to drink sake, a double standard in society of course but he was a conventional man unlike what some people thought.

"Lately I have." She answered thinking of the few times she'd stolen from her father's tansu. She needed the sake to sleep at night so that she wouldn't dream. It was always the same dream... A glorious day in late spring that Kiyosato visited and a promise to earn her from her family, refusing to take her as his bride until he found himself worthy enough. A smile as he turned to leave her and a kiss that lingered on her cheek until at that perfect moment when day turned into night and she sees a silhouette of another man burying his katana on her beloved's stomach and finally his back. The blood oozes out like it was water from a fountain and everytime that happened she felt herself being strangled by very strong hands. Waking up sweating and sometimes her brother Enishi right beside her stroking her hair. "It's alright onee-chan. I'm here...", the young man would whisper.

She looked across the room to the still -unnamed- man. If only they could get this over with. She had decided already she will do what it takes if it at all will get her closer to the fulfillment of her obligations. Still her mouth would not open to ask him if he would rather bed her now. She just couldn't because she knew inside she was still a woman who respected herself. So instead she sat down and played with the bottle rolling the neck between her fingers.

To his surprise Tomoe was not panicking at all. When she asked where they were and he had hinted at what type of establishment this is, he expected her to beg him to set her free. Inside he felt a tinge of disappointment; cruel as it sounded he did take pleasure in being above someone. The power imbalance of course was something he'd have hoped to use to his advantage and yet she just stood there. Now the wolf was left wondering if the woman lost hope so easily.

"I won't ask if you're hungry, you just ate after all." Again he crossed his arms. His eyes took in the sight of her. From the white kimono that she was wearing accentuated by the black obi to the crook of her neck and the smoothness of her face. She was after all a desirable woman, he chastised himself for a moment for thinking of such things. He of course could get away with it. It -was- something to consider, if she was willing. "I'm going to take a bath downstairs, so get ready."

She nodded her head without hesitation and the wolf inside felt something in him stir. He had insinuated and implied of course of what -is- to happen, his plan to teach her a lesson. He wanted to play a game but he's always known that duty comes first, after all he was going to make a name for himself in Aizu and have it plastered all over the Daimyo's head. Taking a bathrobe from the low table to his side, he looked once at her. He may of course never see her again, but all things considered she could've run away from him hours ago. There was no reason for her to escape -now- and that look in her dark eyes only assured the wolf of her determination.

Finally left alone Tomoe went by the window, watching the streets below. She saw men already lining up in the teahouses and a few being escorted on a leisurely walk through the clean but narrow streets. This was of course what they call hell on Earth, where carnal desires were overflowing. "No wonder..." she said to herself and finally turned away from the window and settled beside the table where another white robe laid.

Slowly she ran her fingers over the cloth, noting how "thin" it has gotten from use. She wondered for a moment who they were that wore this and if they still walked the Earth. Perhaps just like her they were no longer part of this world... But only, unlike her they probably found peace elsewhere. It's then that an old custom invaded her mind and she narrowed her eyes. A white robe... Men who followed the code of Bushidou, when it is their time to take their own life, whether it has come from dishonor or just unfavorable circumstances, if events allowed they would dress in white. A white color that would be tainted in red as they gut their own stomach to regain that honor once again. A last act of self-preservation and salvation to their souls... Reaching into her obi she procured the tanto that kept her company. Unsheathing it she watched the blade as if it was a mirror that showed her soul. Who did she see there? Who was that woman staring back at her? She was simply lost without him... She had thought that to support Kiyosato she would wait for his return in silence but perhaps she did not do what was honorable... Perhaps she too should've followed him here to Kyoto to support him fully. In that respect she had failed she thought sadly. Taking the tanto out from the laquer sheath she gripped it until her knuckles turned white. She should take her life now and vindicate herself for failing Kiyosato. Indeed it was not uncommon back in the day that when a samurai killed himself or died in battle, his other half will follow suit. Willingly leaving this world for they were one, and one cannot survive with the other. Desperately she wanted to thrust the sharp edge to her throat but she shook her head, knowing fully well that if she left this world with things left undone... How will she and Kiyosato find peace in the netherworld?

Slowly she replaced the tanto back to it's sheath and she sat there staring at the robe as if it wasn't there. For how long she's done this, it didn't matter since time had already lost it's meaning for her. Unfortunately for Tomoe, the third troop Captain was right beside the door and saw her whole ordeal. He stood there worried that he might have a dead woman to report under his watch and he simply would not know exactly what to say other than the fact that she had lost her mind.

He dragged his feet as he entered to let her know he was back. It was a quick bath of course for he was anxious to see if she would try to leave without his knowing.

"Are you ready? Or would you like to take a bath first?"

She looked back at him. His hair was slightly pulled back, held by the dampness. His bangs where nowhere to be seen and again the golden hue of his eyes caught her attention. At how smoldering his gaze was and all she could attribute it to was for the same reasons the men from across the street were lining up by the entrance of the teahouse.

"I shall clean up first." Standing up she took the robe and the wolf watched her glide past him. His eyes taking in the look of her arched back as she disappeared into the hallway. Stifling a groan he turned and closed the door. He takes a cup that was prepared for them and the salted eel he had ordered earlier to go with the sake. How wonderful the situation he found himself in. He should be back at the compound and perhaps instructing some nitwit at the dojo. Narrowing his eyes, he took a swig at the sake. This time his eyebrow furrowed even deeper. Since when did the sake taste so different? He's always bought the same bottle from the same vendor. And then it struck him, that perhaps Souji was right this time... But no he was not that type of man.

* * *

"I told you the Fukuchou would be looking for Saitou-san!" Harada bellowed and smacked the First Captain on his back. "Now he's making me take over Saitou's men to patrol later if he doesn't come back in time!" 

The shorter captain just smiled. He had heard Harada had plans that night which easily explained why he was so pissed off. The panting breath and the red face almost made Souji laugh.

"Weren't you interested in that serving girl?" Souji gave a satisfied grin. "You wouldn't want her thinking you go to Shimabara for... you know."

Grabbing Souji's neck by his arms, Sanosuke feigned an arm strangle hold. "Baka yarou! If you breathe one word to O-masu-chan about this you are dead!"

"Hai hai!" Soujichoked a bit and pulled out of Harada's grip. How strong that man was always outstanded him.

"At least find Saitou-san Souji." Harada scowled, "I don't want to be subject to Kishin just because Hijikata-san is in a foul mood." Tapping his spear on the ground a bright idea came to him and he smiled. "Hmmm... Maybe if I had company I wouldn't mind being in Kishin after all. It would be fun to snicker at the Fukuchou's poems secretly..."

Souji's eyes widened like that of a child. "How utterly brilliant.", he muttered under his breath and frowned.

"What did you say Souji?" Harada already knew he got the young man cornered. Souji was after all still the most innocent and amiable amongst all of them. They had all killed yes, but everyone especially the Kyokuchou was careful that he did not become jaded like some of them.

"Geez... Fine I'll look for Saitou-san. Tell the others I'll be back tonight, I want to stop by this manju place first and then maybe..." He looked up and simpered, "I want to play with the children by the clinic."

"Instead of playing... Why don't you just go see the doctor?" It was no secret... At least to the Captains and certainly there were rumors going around of Okita's condition.

Souji rolled his eyes, "No. I'll go when it's time but for now I'd rather feel alive. You should do it sometime, children can be quite refreshing." He finally smiled. He knew perhaps that just like Nagakura, Harada was thinking of settling down himself. It wouldn't surprise him if tomorrow the Captain of the tenth troop would announce that he was due to be wed. It comes in every man's life of course Souji thought. He though knew it was not something meant for him, even if he did have his eye on the only daughter of the Yagi's. Either the war will take him first or his condition. It was a fate he already accepted but by Kami he will make sure it was the former rather than the latter.

"I'll see you later Harada-san. Do bring back some grass cake for me will you?" He winked and went on his way before Harada could even answer.

* * *

Saitou did not bother to change into something more formal. The less clothes he had on the better he could move and much better for his purposes. Quite a while passed already and he had started to fret that perhaps Tomoe changed her mind and slid out from under his nose, but he pushed that thought away because it simply would not make sense. He tapped his finger on the window sill and contemplated how he would approach the matter such that he will get the results that he wanted. Frowning for a moment when he remembered that she had a knife with her. He mulled over what she could possibly do with it. Perhaps kill someone from the Kyoto Shoshidai… Or maybe it was only for protection. His brows furrowed. 

_No… If it was she would've used it on me earlier…_

A creaking sound broke his thoughts and he turned to see Tomoe in her robe, her long dark hair still a bit wet. The wolf fought a groan.

"Took you long enough." He frowned, "It's dark out already. I thought you drowned."

"And if I had, would it make a difference?" She replied in spite but in a low voice.

He smirked and stood up, going behind her and smelling her hair. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and shoulder, stupefied at the softness he found there. He's been with women before of course, but never did he bed one without consent. Inside he fought the urges that plague every man and forced his mind to remember why he –was- here.

"Relax." He whispered to her ear, "I won't hurt you if you –cooperate-."

She stiffened at his breath that touched her ear and slowly moved away half expecting to be pulled back. To her surprise he didn't but the damnable smirk was there. The wolf poured a cup of sake for her and for himself.

"It'll help you loosen up." He nodded, urging her to drink. She obliged thinking that it was probably the best thing to do. She did not want to be conscious when it does happen.

Sitting by the corner and leaning his back on the wooden board, he watched her like predator watches his prey. His eyes intent on her every movement, particularly near her waist where he knew the tanto was hidden. But it did not escape Tomoe's attention, that leering look in those amber eyes only made her drink more.

This will be over soon... She tried to convince herself.

After the fifth cup, he took the bottle away from her. "I don't want you that drunk." He said and sat down beside her. Slowly he ran his finger through her hair. "See now you're sweating."

She couldn't answer as he wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. Every movement he made kept chipping away at her constitution and she went stiff each time his hand touched her face. The wolf saw this and it gave him satisfaction.

"What are you waiting for?" She said angrily, "Let's get this over with."

"Yes I agree."

He turned her face towards his. Trapping her chin in between his thumb and the palm of his hand, a momentary panic flashed through Tomoe's eyes and she breathed heavily and Saitou's lips came close to hers, just a hair away. She closed her eyes, she did not want to see the face of a complete stranger who would defile her tonight, when she had saved herself for Kiyosato. She felt his hand roaming her waist pulling her closer to him and she shivered slightly both in fear and in what can only be called animal instinct. It's then that she felt his hand grab into her robe and the tanto's handle brushing roughly at her stomach as the wolf pulled it from her side.

"I want answers Tomoe and I want them now." He scowled at her as he pushed her tightly against the wall. Her eyes flew open suddenly confused, a hand kept her neck pinned to the wall and she fought for air. Desperately she flailed her arms reaching for the tanto but the wolf held it out of reach.

"Who are you? And why are you here in Kyoto looking for the Shoshidai?" He tightened his hold. "Are you a spy of the Choshuu? An assassin! Speak or this will be the end for you."

His eye burned with intensity that she almost cowered in fear of them. But there was no time to because if she did, she would collapse that very instant and who knows what would happen next.

Panting and gasping she barely managed to say, "I told you the truth… I am Yukishiro Tomoe."

Knowing he had her cornered, slowly he let her go. He needed her to spill after all and that won't happen if he accidentally killed her first.

Taking out the blade from it's sheath he held it up for Tomoe to see. "This is quite a sharp blade. Aside from killing yourself, who else did you intend it for?"

Tomoe looked away. Her head spinning from the lack of air earlier and visions of her beloved bathed in cold blood. Saitou slammed his knuckles towards the wall beside her and she jolted back to reality.

"You are a suspicious person! Who among the Mimawarigumi are you after to kill?"

She shook her head slowly. She felt at that moment weak, the same feeling she had a few weeks ago when all she could do was sleep, cry and think.

"Damn it! Answer me! OR I WILL PUT YOU UNDER ARREST!" He scowled and planted both his hands on her shoulder shaking her vigorously.

"They…" She croaked, "killed him. –He- killed Kiyosato…"

He let her go slowly and she slumped back to the wall. He's heard of an ambush a few weeks earlier where Yagyu Jubei had died. The Kyokuchou had argued with Sasaki about who should escort the statesman that night and of course being closer and actually sanctioned by the court, the Mimawarigumi were chosen to do the job. Saitou scoffed slightly thinking back. Sasaki though as he had heard was an idiot to choose only a few men that night. Sasaki the Chief of the Mimawarigumi became a laughing stock. Rivalries ran deep between the two Shoshidai factions and Saitou knew that.

"You are after retribution?" He asked of the now forlorn woman.

"Yes."

"Do you know who he is?" He asked of course. None of the Shinsengumi knew the name of the assassin –yet-. It was kept from them by the higher intelligence, but it wouldn't surprise him if Sasaki's group knew already. It was a reality he had to face as a Shinsengumi member, the inequality which he hated deep down his core ever since he found out that his father was a moot of a samurai.

"No." She looked up to meet his eyes and he flinched when both her hands caught his arm. "Please help me…"

(Notes: This fic will be a companion to the OVA, so you'll see lines and similarities etc. etc. Again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the owners are Sony Corp and the writer Watsuki Sensei. No profit was made, I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. Questions/Comments etc will be answered in my livejournal account: hajimenokizu

Kyokuchou – Chief

Fukuchou – Vice Chief

Sentences in italics are "thoughts")


	4. The Past that Ties Us

That same night, after dropping Tomoe off at the Mibu headquarters, Saitou immediately went to the direction of the Nijo Castle, where the Mimawarigumi base was situated. He was immediately shown to the Commander's receiving room and was greeted by Sasaki Tadasaburou himself.

"It's been a while Saitou-kun. I'm quite surprised that you came here as if…"

"As if I was a staple here?"

"Yes…" Sasaki sat Seiza and called out to one of the attendants to bring sake. "You wouldn't want your cover to be blown… Matsudaira-sama will be quite disappointed. He expects a lot out of you."

"The best spies are the ones who walk in the open Sasaki."

"Of course, but that Hijikata is a sharp man. He might have you tailed here and then what will you tell him?"

"The truth of course." Saitou grinned confidently. "This is an official matter and I just need a little information from you on what to do with Yukishiro Tomoe and of –course- you will cooperate and go along with whatever story I come up with."

"That confidence will be your undoing someday Saitou but blood is thicker than water so in that you have my support." Sasaki quirked his eyebrows while he listened to his distant cousin, Saitou Hajime mention Tomoe. "Kiyosato's woman?"

"She's here in Kyoto." Saitou's eyes narrowed at once, knowing he just got the confirmation from Sasaki's own lips.

A muffled scoff escaped Sasaki, coupled with a shake of the head, "Dumb."

"You think so?"

"Maa... This is no place for a country girl and her beloved is dead, so there is no point."

"You're rather heartless Sasaki." Saitou at his cousin. "Need I remind you that you got her fiancé killed?"

"Don't start Saitou!. Akira-kun was a good man, however he lacked sword skills to keep himself alive. I have heard he was due to be married to this Tomoe but you of all people know that we forfeit our lives once we enter the Shoshidai."

"Perhaps…" Saitou mused and reached for the cup of warm sake. As he took a sip, a small grin settled on his lips which Sasaki's observant eyes caught.

"Don't become too fond of that Saitou-kun."

Both men chuckled for they knew of each others vices and how it affected them.

"I can hold my own Sasaki –sempai-." Saitou responded with a slur to his voice and a glint in his eye.

"Yare yare… The sake tastes a bit too sweet for you tonight, don't tell me you've been visiting Shimabara again."

"Maa… It's much better than randomly killing is it not?"

Sasaki just shook his head. There was a wild streak to his cousin which he saw ever since they were young. He would often had to break up fights between Hajime and the others. As a young boy, Saitou was easily slighted mostly because of the taunting he received from being the son of a low ranking samurai. It was public information after all that Yamaguchi Yuusuke bought the title. It had gotten quite out of hand that after his father's death, the young man took the name Saitou to escape the shadow his father unknowingly brought to his son. "As long as you know your limits Saitou-kun."

"And that I do, quite well in fact." With another shot of the alcohol, the two men spent the evening reminiscing about their childhood days, how things have changed in the Bakufu and what was needed in those troubled times. Loyalty and honor, were always a favorite subject of the two but tonight a new facet of the times were discussed… The need for pragmatic men and strategy to suppress the Choshuu han.

* * *

Okita slid the door open to Saitou's quarters slowly. Earlier there were rumors that an elegant beauty with long black hair was taken in by the third captain and he wondered what kind of woman would Saitou bring out in the open, to his own room no less. Entering the quarters, he immediately smelled the scent of plum blossoms and smiled. It wasn't some vile woman that he had thought. Perhaps the third Captain did listen once in a while… 

"Of course! Saitou-san wouldn't do such a horrid thing like Serizawa-san…", he thought to himself.

"Ohayo…" A soft voice to his left greeted him and the young man simpered a bit before replying.

"Anou… I'm a friend of Saitou-san." Taking something out of his sleeves, "Here I stole some of these from the kitchen and I thought you might be hungry… Just speak with the cook if you need anything, she is a wonderful old lady." He offered the grass cake to the lady who was sitting by the futon, while looking her over and then to the futon wondering if anything happened in between.

"Thank you, I am Yukishiro Tomoe." Her eyes followed Souji's and at once she realized what the young man was thinking and her pale cheeks started to turn a rosy color. Standing up she took the offering and settled them down at a nearby low table. "You are Saitou-san's friend? He is out on an errand right now."

Souji's cheek blushed a little as he turned to face Tomoe. "Sou ka. I'm Okita Souji pleased to meet you… Can you please tell him that Hijikata-san wants him to report tonight?" I'm going out on patrol and it will be too late when I get back." Out of breath all of a sudden, Souji started to hack. Turning away from Tomoe quickly, he covered his mouth.

Soft hands went to his back and started to rub it slowly, trying to alleviate the Souji's reckless coughs.

"Are you alright Okita-san?"

"Hai… **cough** **cough**" The young man raised his hand and headed out, while Tomoe followed him with her eyes. She's seen it before, she knows it too well the sound of consumption that took away her mother's life while she and Enishi were still young.

* * *

A few hours before midnight Saitou returned to the compound, he only had an hour left before he was to go on patrol himself. 

"Good evening Saitou-san."

His eyes bored holes on Sodou, a relatively new recruit to the unit. He has been eyeing the man's demeanor, assessing his fit to the group. Fortunately enough the man did not annoy him like the others did and that was first and foremost, if he was to recommend Sodou to be under his command in the third unit.

"Everything go well today? No one suspicious enter or –leave- the compound lately?" Saitou baited Sodou with Tomoe. The girl could've changed her mind and gone back and the first person to see her leave should be the guard at the gate.

"No sir. Just the men coming and going on patrol. The lady is still at your quarters." Sodou paused and looked at Saitou it seems the past few weeks the Captain has been on his case more than necessary, "I was wondering if you've made up your mind yet…"

"Not yet. Are you that eager to go out there on the streets?" Saitou tilted his head and slid his hands inside his kimono sleeves.

"Actually, I've decided that I'd like to withdraw my request sir…"

"Oh?" Saitou was surprised to say the least. Perhaps the young man had heard that he was quite strict with his subordinates and immediately the wolf found himself frowning. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well Saitou-san… With all due respect," Sodou cleared his throat, "Aside from the patrol groups that you and the other captains have, I've heard that Hijikata-san are also sending out ad hoc groups on various assignments. I'd like to be considered for a promotion to Captain soon."

Every word that came out of Sodou's mouth today seems to take the wolf by surprise. Since he was not the type of man to beat around the bush in these matters, he went right ahead and asked, "Isn't that a little out of your league or is this about the money?"

"Money will always be a concern. It hasn't really escaped anyone's attention on the disparities of allowance and gratuity between us regular members and the officials…" Sodou's eyes stared hard on the ground while he bit his cheek. He completely forgot that he was talking to an official! "Wonderful after all these months, I'm going to be dismissed for insubordination… Or perhaps they'll have me commit seppuku…", a wry smile settled on his face as his eyes cannot meet those amber ones.

"Sou ka. Do your best then and start with spending more time in the dojo." Saitou walked passed him and tapped his shoulder, "I'll look forward to sparring with you Sodou-kun."

Sodou heaved a sigh and leaned upon the wooden gate wondering why the third Captain chose to set him free. Little did he know that not everyone in the upper echelons of the Shinsengumi actually shared the same opinions. Although Saitou considered the Fukuchou's action a bit brusque and inhuman at times… Saitou saw thru the whole thing Hijikata intended to do, the disparity that Sodou was speaking about was effective for the Fukuchou's purpose. To get the men fired up and have ambition… Naturally the top man, will get the largest compensation, so that the others have someone to set their goals to. A demeaning method perhaps but that was Hijikata, he was a pragmatic man putting away social likeability. Kyoto was in the brink of ruin after all and strong willed men was what the Shinsengumi needed. The amber eyed wolf smiled to himself, he just saved Hijikata some headache by not reporting this… The man would have to go to superficialities after all, if he was officially informed of Sodou's discontent. Hell, Hijikata might even ask Sodou to commit seppuku… There was no need to lose anymore men at this point.

* * *

In his room,Saitou saw Tomoe writing in the corner, with only one lamp giving off a low yellowish light. 

"You'll go blind if you insist on doing that." He muttered and proceeded to take off his haori and katana.

"Okaeri Saitou-san." Tomoe rose from her seat and bowed politely.

Not really sure at how to greet her back, Saitou turned uncomfortably and started to put his clothes away.

"Have you had dinner yet? There's some braised flounder and rice…"

From behind him, he could hear the table being set. Astonishingly enough, the wolf found the whole situation amusing and slightly delightful. He had never had to come back to these quarters with food ready, much less a woman who did welcome him back. His routine had been composed mostly of going on patrol, arresting people or killing them for not having the correct identification before finally going back to his quarters to drink his cold sake alone. He looked at Tomoe and wondered if his mother ever did this to his bastard father. He could not remember anymore, it seemed so long ago. Feeling quite light, he dropped the placid face and settled himself opposite of the low table.

"Did you make this?" He tried to strike a conversation, while he began his dinner.

"Ah… No Saitou-san.", Tomoe looked down, "It was leftover that I took from the kitchen."

"So you've been around the compound… How did you like it?"

She looked away, "Aside from the cook and the two women… There seems to be no others…"

He grinned, "Well, yes. We are a military unit after all." Drinking some tea the wolf continued, "Where are you from Tomoe? Do you have family?"

It was unusual of him to ask. He told himself that it was after all part of the job to know as much as possible about this woman. Of course, he did want to hear something normal this night, perhaps he was thinking again of his early years in Edo before his father bought the title that eventually led to his ruin.

"Edo… I only have one family left my brother…" She frowned as she took a bite of the fish.

"Where you orphaned?"

"Haha ue died when we were young and I guess…" Tomoe looked back at Saitou, "Orphaned would be accurate since Chichi has disappeared, eventhough I heard that he was still in Edo. I was going to find him for my brother's sake after I was to be married…" Her voice trailed off and the wolf saw her eyes unfocus. "The Shinsengumi… You are just like the Mimawarigumi?"

"Something like that, our end purpose are the same." He replied catching the sudden change in Tomoe's demeanor. It took so little to get her to think about her loss, he noticed. It was a shame though as he listened to her, how their situations seemed similar enough and yet they were vastly different.

"Tell me Saitou-san. Kiyosato… Would he have been doing the same things you and the men here?"

Saitou placed the bowl and chopsticks on the table, giving Tomoe his full attention. He has noticed of course since earlier that she was an attractive woman, perhaps more so if she did not have such a lost look to her eyes.

"Do you resent that he left you to be here? Weren't you his fiancé?"

"I… I did not understand why he came here when he could've stayed with me in Edo…" She shook slightly and the wolf found himself being torn on how to handle the situation. Whether to tell the woman how stupid she is making herself out to be or to explain…

"Hasn't he told you?"

"He said… That he wanted to prove that he was worthy of me."

"So you should take it for what it is… Unless you do not think a man who died in Kyoto to prove his feelings for you is a liar."

Saitou frowned… He was hoping for something a bit more than just proof of affection, perhaps something a bit more patriotic. But of course, he was not a good judge in that area for he himself had never found himself in that situation. For him, it was just his duty and proof that he was a samurai… Everything else came second.

Everything stopped then, an eerie silence as Saitou and Tomoe tried to get through a late dinner. Finally Tomoe spoke up again…

"And for you Saitou-san… Why are you here?"

Saitou looked up from his meal, "Simple enough, to crush the Ishin Shishi who are tearing this nation apart…"

He did not continue after that. If Tomoe did not understand that her situation now was brought about by the chaos of civil war, then he could not take it any further.

"This is why I am helping you Tomoe… Nothing more and nothing less…"

He was going to throw her to the wolves, but a sickening feeling in his stomach was making him think twice… After all this was the first time he was reminded of a home he once had back in Edo. Whatever it was that stirred in his mind for a brief moment was pushed back when Tomoe informed him of Hijikata's request for a meeting.

"Thank you for the meal Tomoe."

"You are welcome, Saitou-san."

* * *

Note: Same disclaimers from the previous chapters apply here. 


End file.
